


New Birthday Presents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''It's my birthday. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said as he stood in front of children. He frowned. His arms were behind his back.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Batman TAS.

 

''It's my birthday. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said as he stood in front of children. He frowned. His arms were behind his back. 

''I remember sending you to the streets a few hours ago. I remember ordering you to obtain lots and lots of pretties for your king. I remember. I remember.''

Children glanced at one another with wide eyes. They wondered if the Sewer King was going to discipline them for returning with very few pretties. Place them in a light-filled chamber for a few hours? Light capable of hurting their eyes. 

''You returned with two rings and four bracelets. Yes. Yes. Yes. Pretties. Yes. Yes. Yes.'' 

The Sewer King still frowned before his eyes narrowed behind round half-shades. ''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS!'' The Sewer King watched while children stepped back. ''Return with lots and lots of pretties this time. You all won't eat anything tonight if you return with few pretties another time or empty hands.'' 

Children exchanged glances again. 

''GO!''

Children ran. 

The Sewer King approached two rings and four bracelets on the floor. After lifting the valuables, he wore them. He guessed they were decent birthday presents. The Sewer King tried to remember previous birthday presents. Certain past gifts. A smile formed. 

*My parents never had much money. They smiled after they purchased a toy alligator for my tenth birthday. I recall a rare smile. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.*

The Sewer King's frown came back as soon as he heard footsteps behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Four pet alligators appeared.

The Sewer King began to smile another time. ''Pretty pets,'' he said to the alligators. He scratched their snouts before tails wagged. He laughed in a gentle tone. There was another frown. His shoulders slumped.

''I forgot to order my children to steal a birthday cake for their king.'' 

Alligators tensed and snarled after they heard footsteps in the sewer.

The Sewer King blinked with wide eyes. His children weren't that fast. Perhaps there were trespassers. He glanced at the alligators and smiled again. The Sewer King nodded by them. His smile remained as his alligators followed the sounds. He began to follow his pets to another sewer area.

Eyes were wide another time. The Sewer King viewed two new stray alligators snarling at pets. He crouched in front of the animals. The Sewer King smiled after the alligators approached him and licked his face. There was another laugh. New pets. New presents. A wonderful birthday.

 

THE END


End file.
